vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
D.Va
Summary Hana Song (gamertag D.Va) was once a pro-gamer. She became a professional StarCraft player who participated in the WCS Korea Code S League. At the age of 16, Song became the #1 ranked player in the world and proceeded to go undefeated for the next three years in all competitions. She became an international star, beloved by her fans at home and abroad, and toured in exhibitions around the world. A fierce competitor, Song played to win at any cost, and gained a well-earned reputation for showing no mercy to her opponents. At home, however, not all was well, as MEKA struggled to maintain its defense against the omnic that repeatedly attacked the nation. As the omnic continued to adapt, it eventually disrupted MEKA's drone-control networks, forcing the military to place pilots in the mechs. Scrambling to find suitable candidates, the government turned to the country's professional gamers, who possessed the necessary reflexes and instincts to operate the mechs' advanced weapons systems. Top stars were drafted, including Song. Seeing her new mission as a game, Song now fearlessly charges into battle alongside the rest of her MEKA unit, ready to spring to her nation's defense at a moment's notice. Recently, she has begun to stream combat operations to her adoring fans, and her growing following has turned her into a global icon. Powers and Stats Tier: Unknown physically, at least 9-B with Light Gun. Likely High 8-C Name: Hana Song, D.Va (gamertag) Origin: Overwatch Gender: Female Age: 19 Classification: [http://overwatch.wikia.com/wiki/MEKA MEKA (M'obile '''E'xo-Force of the 'K'orean 'A'rmy)] Pilot, Former Pro-Gamer, Streamer '''Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Energy Blasts, Limited Flight, Can cause her MEKA to self-destruct, Auto-Lock On Systems can shoot down most projectiles Attack Potency: Unknown physically, at least Wall level with Light Gun. Likely Large Building level with her MEKA (Regularly fights Omnics this size while defending her homeland, Her Fusion Cannons and Self-Destruct System can take down heavily armored heroes like Winston and Reinhardt) Speed: Normal Human with High Hypersonic+ reactions and combat speed (She and her MEKA are not fast by any means, but she is still more than capable of shooting down even the fastest Heroes, including the likes of Tracer and Soldier: 76), Higher travel speed with thrusters Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown. Likely Class GJ with her MEKA Durability: At least Building level naturally (Comparable to Tracer), At least Large Building level, possibly higher with her [http://overwatch.wikia.com/wiki/MEKA MEKA] (Her MEKA can take attacks from the physically strongest Heroes and has the highest armor value in the game) Stamina: High (Can fight for hours against trained military veterans without fatigue) Range: Several dozen meters with her Light Gun and Fusion Cannons, However, the Fusion Cannons are far more effective when the target is only a few meters away. Standard Equipment: Her MEKA unit, A Light Gun for ground combat when her MEKA is destroyed. Intelligence: D.Va is a world-renowned gamer with incredible reflexes and technical experience, allowing her to use her MEKA to fight on par with trained veterans and members of the Overwatch Strike Teams that once saved the world form the Omnic threat. She hones her skills by regularly taking on the giant Omnics that attack her home country, leading entire MEKA units into battle. In addition, her past as the top Starcraft player has given her experience in leadership and resource management. However, due to her young age and prestige at being one of the most skilled MEKA pilots and a former Pro-Gamer, she is rather reckless and overconfident at times, barreling into enemy ranks and taking on giant, adaptive Omnics without backup. Weaknesses: D.Va can be somewhat overconfident and reckless at times, She is far more vulnerable without her MEKA and is only lightly armed outside of it and was not trained for hand-to-hand combat situations, It takes time for a new MEKA unit to arrive after her last one was destroyed. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Fusion Cannons: Her MEKA unit's only weapon, a pair of rotating energy cannons that can fire without the need to reload and have seemingly endless reserves. They deal rapid-fire sprays of high-damage pellets at high speeds, shredding anything caught at close range. However, due to their nature as weapons similar to Gatling guns, they have a great deal of recoil and spread, making them only marginally effective at longer ranges. ** Light Gun: D.Va's only weapon outside of the MEKA. It is a low-caliber energy pistol with a high fire rate, allowing her to pepper enemies seeking to catch her outside of her MEKA with suppressive fire and defend herself while she calls in another one. * Boosters: D.Va's MEKA unit is equipped with thrusters that she can use to propel it a speeds far exceeding its usual walking speed and even into the air to simulate flight. She's still able to turn and change directions and fire her Fusion Cannons while using these thrusters as well as use the momentum gained from their activation to barrel through any formations and knock foes aside to break their ranks. * Defense Matrix: D.Va calibrates her MEKA unit's Fusion Cannons to shoot down all incoming projectiles, effectively nullifying them in mid-air. This setting is extremely effective, being able to nullify tank shells, entire rocket barrages, and even hails of bullets fired by Gatling gun units. * Self-Destruct: D.Va overloads her MEKA's reactor, setting it up to explode and deal a massive amount of damage to all foes caught in the blast radius. In addition, she can activate the thrusters right before activating the self-destruct sequence to carry the unit into the enemy formation before detonation to maximize the disarray and destruction produced by the explosion. * Call Mech: D'Va contacts HQ to send another MEKA unit for her to use, allowing her to get back in the fight. However, this takes time, forcing her to fight on the ground with her Light Gun. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Overwatch Category:Female Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Gun Users Category:Energy Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Flight Users Category:Pilots Category:Mecha Category:Tier 9 Category:Armored Characters Category:Light Users Category:Unknown Tier Category:Tier 8